Just an Arachnid
by Miss Sirius
Summary: Hermione just simply can't understand Weasley men and their fear of spiders. Just a fun bit of fluff.


**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter except for some books and movies of course. **

**AN: Hello everyone! I am not dead! Yes, I can hear the cheers now. But anyways I'm back in action and ready to write some more stories. I'm sorry I have been incognito for so long but I really have had to focus on school and whatnot. Plus my computer was not working correctly, but now I have a new one! Woo! Okay now I am done rambling. Please Read and Review!**

**Just an Arachnid**

There was a spider in the house. He could just _feel_ it. Somewhere in the room actually. Ron was sitting in the middle of the half empty living room, filled with boxes half opened. "This is exactly why I do not like new places," he muttered to himself. Why oh why he had to help Hermione move into her new flat he would never know.

"What are you muttering about Ron?" Hermione chirped as she walked into the living room.

"There is a spider in this living room. I don't know why I had to be the one to help you! Why isn't Charlie here? You know, your_ boyfriend_."

"Ronald Weasley you know that your brother is working right now. Why is it such a big deal that there is an innocent little spider in _my_ living room anyways? It's just an arachnid."

Ron's jaw dropped and he shook his head at Hermione. "Spiders are _not_ innocent by any means Hermione. They are big and hairy and very scary! They make you tap dance!" Hermione had no idea what Ron was talking about, spiders did not make people tap dance. Ron quickly glanced around him, as if he could actually hear the spider move. "Did you hear that? By the window!" Hermione could not help but laugh as Ron curled up in fetal position.

While rolling her eyes and walking towards the window Hermione exclaims, "Oh my Ronald, it really is just a spider.." She peered down at windowsill where a small spider just sat there, harming nothing. Hermione picked the spider up, and with her other hand she opened the widow. "See Ron the spider is going out the window okay?"

He slowly sat up into a half-respectable position and peers at Hermione and her hand as she tosses the spider out. Ron sighed in relief. "Thank you Hermione. Now what else am I supposed to do here?"

"Nothing really I suppose, I just needed a man with a little muscle to help me move everything in since I can't use magic here. Of course I think they _may_ have sent the wrong Weasley." Hermione giggled at Ron when he started to pout. "Oh you big baby I'm just kidding! You know that!"

"Now 'Mione, you can't lie to my poor weakling of brother and make him think he's strong." Hermione hurriedly turned toward the previously empty doorway and saw Charlie winking at Ron to let him know he really was joking. She ran and threw her arms around his neck. "Oompf. I missed you too 'Mione." Charlie said lovingly to Hermione as he squeezed her tightly.

She pulled back slightly and kissed him on the lips. "Ugh come on guys break it up!" Hermione let go of Charlie and turned to Ron and very maturely stuck her tongue out at him. Ron and Charlie both chuckled at her. "I'd better be going though, you know how mum is if someone is late for dinner. Besides I don't want to see anymore of _that_." He said pointing at the couple. Hermione gave Ron a hug and Charlie followed suit., quietly thanking him for helping Hermione move her things.

Hermione turned toward Charlie and asked him "What happened? I thought you had to stay at the reserve for another three days.." There was only one way that Charlie could be back this early and that was if he was hurt.

Knowing what Hermione was thinking, he quickly comforted her by quickly walking over to her and wrapping her in his strong, warm arms. "Hermione I'm fine. Really I am. You can check over my whole body later if you want," Charlie said suggestively.

Hermione smacked his shoulder lightly, "Now Charlie, tell me why you're home early then if you're not hurt."

He chuckled and explained to her that there was a new dragon tamer that he had been training and he had caught on quickly enough that Charlie was able to leave a few days earlier than planned. After all explaining was done and the greetings were finished Hermione decided that after a day of heavy lifting she could use a shower. While she was showering Charlie decided to start on dinner. Of course all that was required of him was to reheat something from the refrigerator.

So when Hermione got out of the shower what she found in the kitchen was one of the funniest sights she had seen. Charlie was standing up on the table with an absolutely terrified expression on his face. She of course could not help but chuckle to herself.

"What is it with you Weasley men and being frightened in my new flat?"

Charlie blushed and then remembered what exactly he was so scared of when he looked back up at Hermione. "There-There's a-," he whispered the next part as if whatever it was could hear and understand him, "_spider_." Hermione could not help but burst out in a full blown laugh. "Excuse me, but what exactly do you find so funny about there being a spider right over there on the counter?"

"Just get off the table Charlie!" Hermione said to him as she shook her head lightly. Charlie hopped off the table and hurried behind Hermione, using her as a shield. Hermione sighed. "You boys can fight off Death eaters and Voldemort, yet when it comes to a spider…"

"Just kill it please?" He pleaded lightly in her ear.

"I will not kill a spider just because you're afraid of it." Hermione picked up the spider and gently tossed it out the window over the sink. She turned around and asked, "There are you happy now Charlie?"

He strode over to her and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Yes, much better now. Thank you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at how silly her boyfriend was. "It was _just_ an arachnid."

**The End**

**Hopefully you enjoyed my story, you can tell me just how much you liked (or disliked) it by clicking the review button. **


End file.
